When experiencing media/content having an audio component (e.g., movies, video, music, games, Internet content, etc.) a user may endeavor to reproduce the audio component via multiple speaker devices. For instance, a user may wish to employ a plurality of heterogeneous speaker devices to playback the audio component. In some examples, the plurality of speaker devices may include speaker devices designed by different speaker device manufacturers, and/or multiple speaker device models designed by a common speaker device manufacturer.
Individual speakers having different playback capabilities may sound poor when employed together in a multi-speaker device system. Thus, what is needed is a means for dynamically reproducing audio content at an optimal level using a plurality of heterogeneous speaker devices.